A New Life
by moonlover19
Summary: Hinata, Sakura and Tenten have been missing for four years. Sasuke came back. now they'er 18 and 19. what happens when the girls are found and the teams are reunited? nejiten, sakusasu, naruhina, kakashixoc. it's my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's my first story so please tell me how it is.**

Prologue

Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten were having the worst times of there lives. At 15 and 16 they had never felt this miserable. Hinata was continually disappointing her father. She just wasn't strong enough, good enough, or fast enough. Receiving blow after blow of verbal abuse about her abilities; that she was no use to the family; the Hyuga family could do nothing with such a weak hair. Sakura's family had died except for her father who was negligent and mentally abusive. He made her feel worthless useless powerless.

Tenten who had always been on the rough side when it came to her family relation ship had been having blow out after blow along with shouting matches about everything.

"Hey having trouble with the 'rents too?" asked Sakura as she saw Hinata walking towards her and Tenten.

"Course you too?" she answered with an irritated snort.

"Your not good enough Hinata way can't you be more like Hanabi." Hinata said in an impression of her father.

"Sakura way are you so useless you do nothing pathetic child I have no use for you do something worth while. Like bringing in the money for the family isn't enough." Sakura said disgusted.

"Tenten you could have had a great future but you failed you worthless god for nothing child. My mum never stops" Tenten said annoyed.

"You know every thing went down hill when the boys went of to train" said Sakura.

(Note the girls haven't seen any of the boys since Naruto left to train. I know it's not right but it has to be that way in order for the story to work. Hinata is Bunny Sakura is binky and Tenten is bee)

"I just wish we could tell our folks we were Anbu I mean then we might not be raged on so much" said Hinata.

"I know, but bunny why don't you just show your dad what you can do?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"It still wouldn't be worthy of him and if I did he would expect more, oh and when I'm around him I am capable of nothing he scares me too much."

"You know I think it's about time we left this godforsaken village for bigger better things"

(The next day)

Sasuke and team Snake (Now but I couldn't remember how to spell the name and that is what they called it so if you know the name please tell me it's going to bug me) were surrounded the rookie nine except for the Sakura and Hinata and team Gai without Tenten of course.

"So Sasuke are you coming with use or should we make you?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke calculated the possibility of winning and when he came up with it surrendered. When they arrived back at the village they were told to all go to the Hokoge's office. When they all entered they found an agitated Tsunade, Lord Hiashi Sakura's father Tenten's father and mother all angry, Hinata's mother weeping and being comforted by Hanabi.

"What's going on?" asked Ino.

"Well Sasuke you've come back" said Tsunade happily.

"Like I had a choice but I'll stay" he answered with a sigh.

"Good-good then my worry list goes from four people to three" Tsunade said absent mindedly. "I am sad to say that three of my top Anbu's and your teammates Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten have gone missing."

"Wait wouldn't that make you worry about six people not three" asked Kiba.

"No those girls are among my top Anbu."

"What" exclaimed almost every man in the room.

"We have to find them" yelled Naruto

"dimwit if those girls don't want to be found they can't be, and obviously since they weren't kidnapped they don't want to be found" said Ino practically.


	2. Chapter 2 clue

**Hey thanks for all the nice reviews. School starts in two days so I won't update until the week ends**.

Clue

It was seven in the morning and the Hokage tower was filled with people. All the old teams (including Gaara's) now 18 and 19 years old there old teachers and the families of the missing girls were crammed together.

Tsunade was in an uproar.

"Where are the girls?" she howled.

"Asleep like we should be" muttered Naruto to Sasuke who smirked. The door burst open Hanabi came in dragging a half asleep Temari, a jittery Ino and a stressed Kurenai.

"What's wrong with Ino?" asked Kiba.

"She chugged a pot of coffee" said Hanabi with a yawn.

"Ewe" said Naruto.

"Quite!" yelled Tsunade. "You all know that Sakura, Hinata and Tenten have been missing for the past four years."

"Right" they all said attentively. (love that word) ; D

"They hasn't been a sing clue to there where about until last night. Three ANBU found this." She held up an ANBU mask.

"This is Hinata's ANBU mask and on it is a riddle."

"A what" asked Naruto.

"Just listen Dobe" said Sasuke.

Taking a deep breath Tsunade said "Every month one strikes there heart."

There was silence then Hanabi said "can I see it." Tsunade nodded and handed the mask to her. Ino Kurenai and Temari leaned over her shoulders to look.

"The pattern is 1, 1, 2, 1, 0, 1" whispered Ino.

"So it's everyone…. something" said Temari.

"Everyone M-O-S-H. M-o-s-h. Wait its Everyone Mosh."

"They're going to be at a party" said Kurenai.

"How the hell did you get that" asked Neji.

"How youthful" said Lee and Gai.

"Oh every girl knows the code. You can use it for passing note in class or on mission. There's a different code per village and only true friends from other villages learn it" said Ino.

"Right" said some of the boys skeptically.

"Any way where is this party?" Tsunade asked.

"Well its probably going to be big to give use a hard time so they biggest up coming party is also a concert the revolution concert. They are in the city of Vida, Koala, and Illia. We should split in to three groups. I'll take the girls to Illia" said Kurenai.

"all right the rest split up and some stay for back up" said Tsunade.


	3. Chapter 3 Party and Problems

**Hey you know school started. Sorry I took so long to update I'll try to do it sooner. When next Monday comes I'm really screwed (like they didn't worke us hard enough on our first few days. **

**The disclaimer thing to me is really stupid I mean duh I don't own Naruto or I'd own Gaara and Kakashi, but I don't. So this once and only once 'cause I'm lazy**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **

**To the story.**

**Parties and Problems**

Ino, Temari, Hanabi and Kurenai were all in a crowd of party goers. Ino wore a short purple skirt and purple tube top. Temari had a silver tank top and a black skirt. Hanabi wore laggings and a grey and black striped short dress. Kurenai had a red halter top and a white and red skirt. They were blending in but scrutinizing the people around them.

"They said they'd meet us here five minuets ago" said Ino.

"I know I can't wait to get away from the boys" said Temari.

"But your dating Shika" said Hanabi confused.

"I know but I need a vacation, and they'll find use with in a week."

"There they are" said Kurenai happily as she waved to three girls.

"Hey how are you" asked Sakura. All three girls had changed drastically. Sakura's hair was down to her waist. She had the same green eyes but no longer had the look of a weak little girl they were full of strength, defiance and all knowing. Tenten had her hair down and it fell a little past her waist. She too looked similar but stronger and more experienced. The most drastic change was Hinata whose hair was to her butt and who now had a look of power. They were all tan and tall from 5'9 to 5'10. As the party went on the girls caught up with each other.

(The next day)

"They didn't come back, they didn't come back" shrieked Tsunade.

"What do you mean they didn't come back?"

Once again all the old teams were in the Hokage tower but now all the women from them were missing.

"I knew it I new this would happen" Tsunade muttered to her self.

"We have a trail though" said Asuma.

"Well then get on it" Tsunade said in a deadly voice.

Once out side of the office Naruto sighed "I thought she was going to kill us."

"Can't blame her can you, I mean all the women ninja are disappearing" said Gai.

"How trouble some" said Shika.

"Well I suggest we get on the trail be for we lose our necks.

"Right" said the rest. They set off.

(Two days later)

"They're here"

**OOOOOOO whose here and who said that?????? hehe**

**R&R peps. **


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting

**Hey sorry it took so long to up date my teachers decided to be mean and give us a butt load of home work and we've had 8 test already WTF?! We here it is. **

Discoveries

"There here" whispered Neji. In the distance they saw seven figures sitting around talking. The boys quietly crept closer so to here them and take them by surprise.

"I feel really weird sneaking up on Ino" whispered Kiba.

"She's your girlfriend she'll get over it" said Shino.

"I don't know" said Kiba. Suddenly one of the figures looked up directly at them. They all stood up and disappeared.

"Shit" cured Asuma.

Then a cloaked figure steeped out. They couldn't see its face but it spoke to them and sound female. "If you want to find your team mates fallow me" and then she ran off into the woods. The boy's all just gaped at the place she had been standing.

"Let's go" said Kakashi. They took off after her.

"Hurry" she called. She ran so fast they merely caught glimpses of her back. After what felt like an eternity to the boys she slowed. She then disappeared into a thicket of trees. Painting they fallowed her. They stumbled out in to a small clearing, where she turned to face them. They could now see her face. It was young she could be no older then sixteen. She had ivory skin red lips and dark brown eyes. She was sneering at them. She let out high cry and immediately there was rustling. Then ten robed figures emerged from the woods. The one in front, obviously the leader waved her hand, and faster then they could tell they were surrounded by the robed figures. The boys got ready to fight but the leader said in soft warning voice "I wouldn't think about fighting if wanted to live to see tomorrow." The boys then realized how powerful these figures were.

"Were hear to fid our daughters and teammates" said Hiashi.

"We'll have the pleaser of bringing you to them, but I'm not shore how they will react" the leader said. They set off always surrounded by the other fighters. The girls who had tricked them walked in front with the leader. They walked on and soon the sun began to come up, for it had been really late before. As they continued to walk the worries around them lowered there hoods. All reveling very pretty very young faces of women no older then sixteen. Soon the trees began to thin and out of no where they entered through gates. The gates lead to what looked like the grounds of a school. There were several building and the boys observed that there were no men there. There were girls every where aging from thirteen to an elderly lady of about seventy. Though there was a big age difference there weren't as many girls as the boys had suspected about fiver per age through the teens and less as they got older, but never the less they were all immensely powerful. The leader who still had her hood up lead them toward what looked like one of the main buildings. When they entered they found them selves in a vast hall with a staircase off to the side and doors leading down the hall. When they were all in they stopped only to here ruckus laughter and a cry of indignation, then a hard pounding came from above and more laughter. Suddenly a girl came flying down the stairs laughing. She cried out and ran and hid behind the leader. All they saw was her back or more like her hair which was long and dark purplish blue.

"What did you do" asked the leader in a calm but amused voice.

"Nothing I only woke her up with a little water, no harm done"

Then down stormed a very angry and very wet Ino.

"Bunny I'm goanna kill you" Ino yelled and ran down the stairs ignoring the boys.

The girl called Bunny shrieked and ducked back down. At the top of the stairs appeared Temari and two familiar girls all laughing so hard they were crying.

"Girls we have some visitors" said the leader. They all look up and saw boys. The girl named bunny didn't turn around just snorted and walked over to her friends she turned to face them all in a line. Ino squealed and leaped into Kiba's arms giving him a kiss. Temari walked up to her brothers gave them both a hug and turned to Shika and kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly down the hall came Kurenai and Hanabi. Hanabi yelped and ran to give her father a hug along with Neji. During all this the leader had discarded her cloak and stood by the three familiar girls. She wore a long pants and a long sleeved shirt, her feet were bare. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had tan skin full red lips large pointed eyes that were every shade of blue and grey. She also had long wavy black hair. She smiled at the reunions. She then moved forward and said to the girls "Binky, Bunny, Bee I am told you know these men"

"Unfortunately" said the girl with pink hair.

The leader turned to the men "I presume you don't really recognize the girls do you"

"Ah no"

"Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten" she pointed to each in turn. The boys were amazed at the drastic changes. Little did they know they would have to be rooming with one of the girls in the school like place, but which one?


	5. Chapter 5 Settled?

**Heyy!!! Srry I took soooo long to Update But I had a lot of standerized tests and applications to fill out. THEY SUCK!!!!!!!! Hope you like it. Its alittle slow but the next one will be more interesting OOO roommates O.o**

Saving the boys from having to admit extremely embarrassing apologies two women came down the hall; one with a round stomach with gold hair and green eyes and a little blond girl with brown eyes and the other woman with tick red curls and chocolate brown eyes. The little girl squealed and ran up to the three older girls. She then turned around to see the boys. She waddled up to them and scrutinized them thoroughly. She walked up to Sasuke lifted her arms up and said in a loud two year old voice "UP".

Sasuke just looked at her dumbfounded.

"Sorry, Kea come here" said her mother.

"Well you-"the leader looked as if she was looking for the right words "gentlemen will meet with the heads of the school and then be assigned rooms. Girls you will continue your studies for today, thought that might be changing soon."

All the girls nodded. Ino kissed Kiba to her father's annoyance, and Temari kissed Shikamaru having the same reaction from her brothers. The girls hurried off back up the stairs.

"This way" said the leader. As she walked down the hall she was fallowed by the mother, her daughter, the red headed woman, and Kurenai. They walked along way through tunnels that lead to other buildings, all the while seeing girls, girls, and more girls. They finally came to large oak doors. The leader opened them and led them men in. There was a long table that had seven seats behind it. Three of the seven seats were filled with three old women, but were in the least bit looking fragile. They all had white hair and old-lady skin, but were in all breathtaking. One wore a long dark orange robe, the next one wore a long red robe, and the third wore a long green robe. The one in red looked sever and stern, the green one looked warm hearted but strong, and the one in orange looked happy and light hearted.

"Well who are our lovely guests, Yue" said the one in orange to the leader.

The women who had escorted the men their, including Kurenai, took the remaining seats behind the table.

"Ninja from the hidden leaf village" she answered.

"And what is the reason for such a lovely visit" asked the woman in green.

Hiashi stepped forwarded and bowed. "We're here to find and retrieve our daughters."

"You must be you Hanabi and the lovely Hinata's father, are you not" said the woman in red as if she disapproved of him.

"Yes" he answered airily.

She just hmpd.

"Well what are we going to do about accommodations, for it would be very rude to send ninja from an ally away" said the motherly old woman.

"We only have three spare rooms" said the red headed woman who had taken them there.

"Well I think that lord Hyuga and Yamanaka could share a room, Haruno and Lue could share one to and Might Guy can have the single" said the old woman in green.

**(A/U: Tenten doesn't have a last name so it's now Lue ok)**

"What about the rest of us" ask/shouted Naruto.

"I understand that two of you have relationships with two of our girls, right" asked the orange lady.

"Yeah" said Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Well they will room with their girlfriends, and the rest of you will be paired with another girl, preferably your age."

"Now we have work to do so Yue, Azara, Kurenai, Mai take them on a tour of the school" said the woman in red.

The said women got up leaving only the three old women sitting. They all bowed and left. Out side the doors was a thirteen year old girl who took the sleeping Kea from her mother to put her to bed. They walked back to where they meet the girls and past that to another much larger building.

"Those are dorms for the girls" said Azara the red head pointing to smaller houses off to the sides.

"This is our main building that has most of the classrooms" said Azara as they entered it.

"The ages here are thirteen up. You finish school at eighteen" said Mai.

They walked by a bunch of classes all of which were taught by women of all ages.

"This is the freshmen class, thirteen years old" said Yue waving her hand at a door. All the boys looked in and were met with a storm of giggles. They immediately dogged out.

They continued to walk and the women continued to name the grades, and every time the men were either met with fits of giggles form the younger girls and evil dirty glares from older girls and women.

"And this is the senor class" said Yue walking out side into a large stadium/field. They were met with a blaring music and laughter. In the field stood ten girls, including the Konoha four Temari, and five others. The girls just ignored them and continued talking.

"Ladies what are we doing?" asked Yue nonchalantly.

A tall dirty blond girl turned off the music. They all looked at the intruders menacingly, and immediately all the boys wished they had just continued to ignore them.

"We have a free now" said a tall girl with spiky black hair.

"Yes I see, well you need to keep an eye on our gusts while we decide where they sleep" said Azara in a tone that kept any protests from being voiced.

"As long as their quit were fine" said a girl with golden hair.

"Very well" said Yue turning to leave "oh, and don't hurt them" she said over her shoulder and swept out of the room fallowed by the older women.

"So Ki you herd from your peps yet" the blond girl asked a white haired girl. She just gave a short harsh laugh and sat down in the grass. The girls all went back to their conversations but much more quietly. The men just stood their awkwardly. In the building they had just left stood the women.

"Well whose rooming with who?" asked Mai.

"Neji and Tenten were on a team so their together, so were Sasuke and Sakura so them" said Yue.

"Naruto and Hinata, 'cause he's loud and she can be fairly quiet" said Azara.

"Are you sure the girls won't kill them they don't really like them" said Mai.

"They'll have to get over it" said Yue sternly.

"Shino and Hissori will do, and Choji and Sumairu will get along" said Kurenai.

"Well Gaara, Tsuki, Lee and Niiro are left" said Mai.

"Tsuki would probably kill Lee so she should be with Gaara, that's a less likely murder" said Azara with a laugh.

"So that leaves Lee and Niiro" said Yue.

"No the other older men too" said Mai.

"Can't they sleep out side" whined Yue.

"No god Yue, have a hart" said Mai.

"Fine, Fine"

"Well I'll room with Asuma" said Kurenai.

"I'll take Ibika" said Azara.

**(A/U that is Gaara's old Sensei's name Right?)**

"Bitch" hissed Yue.

"What" they both exclaimed.

"Now I'm left with dumbass Kakashi."

"Oh, to bad" said Azara.

"Fine now that's done lets get out there before the girls kill someone" said Yue.

While the women were discussing the sleeping arrangements several things happened with the girls. They were all sitting around listening to the now playing music. A new song came on and Hinata and a brown haired girl jumped up.

"OMG!!!!!! That's our song" Hinata squealed.

Both girls started dancing to the song. The song ended leaving some dumbstruck boys.

"Hey! Kia do your impression of Luya" said the girl with gold hair.

The girl with white hair looked up snickered, crossed her legs placed an elbow on the top one and started examining her nails. She made sniffing noise, shrugged, and looked away then beck at her nails. All the girls were on the floor howling with laughter.

"Let me guess an imitation of Luya?" said a woman behind the boys. They turned around to be face to face with Yue, but not the Yue before this Yue had a different Air around her a wiser gentler air, though she was still drop dead gorgeous.

"I new that other girl wasn't you!" exclaimed Kakashi. She just glanced at him then ignored him. Then out of the building cam the other women.

"You're back" they all said. She grinned at them. The other Yue from inside the building changed appearance to a woman with dark brown hair that was slightly younger than the others.

"Good I have papers to mark" she said hurrying away.

The new Yue turned to the others expectantly.

"Well boys we have assigned you roommates and they will be your partners and make sure you don't get lost while you're here. Oh and girls your chores have been put up in your dorm" said Mai.

Azara went around handing each boy a peace of paper with their roommate's room number, but no name. The girls had disappeared while they were talking.

"Hey where'd they go?" asked Naruto.

"Class" said Yue "and you're going to go with them to practice I'll take you."

They started moving away after the new real Yue.

"Kakashi a word" said Mai. He stepped to her side and she said to him "careful she's grown up a lot since last time and is more subtle, so watch what you drink."


	6. Chapter 6 Rooms

**Srry it's been so long. I left on vacation, and had a butt load of homework. Life sucks, I really hoping to up date sooner now all my testing is letting up. Though I do have four more states one left in the end of the year. So wish me luck.**

The real Yue led them down a long boring corridor and in to a massive room. All the girls were their, but they were broken up into smaller groups of twos and threes. The room had one wall covered in mirrors and several bars used for ballet. There was a grand piano, guitar, bass, cello, drums, and violin. There were a few large art easels and paints. The girls were all laughing and talking quietly.

"O.K ladies lest get started" said Yue. She handed Sakura and Kia the girl white hair packets of paper.

"Here are your new songs and it a b flat if you can't see it Sakura." Sakura nodded and both girls started reading the paper her lips moving along with what ever she was reading.

Tenten sat at the piano and began to do scales. Next to her stood the girl with black spiky hair with a violin, and the other girl with gold hair playing the guitar. Sakura and the white haired girl started humming.

Two hours later it was late evening and every man in the room was still in a trance. The girls had just finished their practice and were leaving to go back to their rooms. They had a recreational period before dinner. As they packed up Naruto whispered, still wide eyed, "did you see the way they moved?"

"Did you see the way they played?" asked Neji.

"Their voices?" whispered someone who sounded slightly like Sasuke.

"Now gentlemen I will show you your rooms" yelled Yue

They walked out of the practice room and down many halls. In the end they found themselves in the first hall where they first saw Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata. Yue led them up the stairs and directed all the older men to their rooms. They waited as the men placed their thing in their temporary homes.

"Now boys, your rooming with a girl so mind you watch your backs" smirked Yue, while Azara and Kurenai snickered. She led them down a hall with doors on both sides and pointed each boy to a door.

"Lee first on the left"

"Choji first on the right"

"Shikamaru left, Kiba right, Shino left, Kankuro right, Gaara left, Neji right, Naruto left, Sasuke right. Got it?" said Yue.

"You all can go in now" grinned Azara.

They all stood in front of the doors terrified about what was behind it, even though Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Shino didn't show it. All gulping and plucking up enough courage they opened their doors. It was silent.

"Three, two, one, boom" grinned Yue as she counted down, and right at boom there were five explosions. All the older males flinched as Sasuke, Naruto, Kankuro, Lee, and Neji came flying back out of their rooms.

"WHAT THE HELL" was yelled by several female voices. Four other doors opened and the teens within poked out their heads. From the rooms the boys had been simultaneously expelled came five furious girls. As, the boys got up all the girls clamored around Yue, Azara, and Kurenai.

"Hold on, hold on, where is Tsuki and Gaara?" asked Yue.

Everyone quieted and turned to the fourth door on the left. They were met with silence. Yue opened the door softly to find Gaara standing there looking lost, and the white haired girl on her black bed asleep.

Yue burst out laughing startling Gaara, who she motioned to come out.

"She's asleep" laughed Yue.

The rest of the girls started laughing too.

"She sleeps through everything" laughed a brown haired girl.

"Whatever, what the hell were they doing in our rooms" asked Sakura.

"Well they will be rooming with you" said Kurenai.

"Hell fucking no" said Tenten.

"No way am I sharing my room with him" said a tall red head, giving a Lee a disgusted face. Lee looked offended and hurt.

"I'm sorry but there is no choice in this it's mandatory" said Azara.

"Whatever as long as they know the rules I can deal" said the white haired girl who had woken up. She was leaning boredly against the door frame.

"And what are those rules, Tsuki?" asked Yue with raised eyebrows.

"One, you don't bother me in any way shape or form" she said strolling casually tward the group of men. They were now realizing how much damage such strong and intimidating women could do to them.

"Two, you don't touch our stuff at all" leered Sakura.

"Three, you keep you stuff in your designated corner" smirked Hinata.

"Four, when it comes to sleeping, you have your side and if you touch us or cross onto our side you die" said a blond girl.

"And five, don't wake us up" said Hinata.

"Those are the most important" said Tsuki.

Naruto gulped "there's more" he whispered.

"Oh, don't worry as long as you fallow the main five you'll be able to get away, to some degree, with the others" smiled a brown haired girl who was Shino's roommate.

"Ummm, some of us don't know our roommates names though" said Lee eyeing the red head warily.

"You all know Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Ino" said Azara.

"That's Tsuki" the white haired girl glared at them "that's Hissori" the girl with rich brown hair inclined her head "that's Sumairu" a girl with spiky black hair smiled "Niiro" the red head shifted annoyed "and Natsu" Azara finished with the tall girl with hair like spun gold.

"Hiss you should get dinner ready" said Yue to Hissori. Hissori nodded and skipped down the staircase to the kitchen.

"Wait you have to make your own dinner" asked Kiba.

"They have to make all their meals, every day is assigned a girl, and she must make the food that day. Two other girls who don't have a food day are on laundry and one girl gets the week off. This week is Natsu's week off" said Yue turning to leave. "Oh be ready for dinner when Hiss calls, and try not to kill each other in your rooms." With that Yue and all the older people left leaving the students alone.

"Well, Kiba shall we" said Ino pulling Kiba to her room and Temari fallowed the example with Shikamaru.

"Uh, sorry I don't know your name" said Sumairu to Choji.

"Oh, uh Choji" he said slightly afraid of the girl and her quiet strength.

"Well Choji you wanna come put your things away?" Sumairu smiled shyly. Choji nodded and fallowed her into her room.

"You can put you things and wait in Hiss's room" Natsu said to Shino. She then turned to Kankuro and said "you can fallow me." With that the three departed.

"Well looks like it can't be help" said Niiro turning to Lee. "Uh, come with me" she said with a disgusted look.

Tenten took one look at Neji shuddered turned and walked to her room. He fallowed her quickly glancing meaningfully at Sasuke for they had become good friend's upon Sasuke's return.

"Let's go Naruto" sighed Hinata. This left Sasuke and Sakura alone in the hallway. For Sasuke the air was very uncomfortable and awkward, he wanted so badly to apologize for hurting her all those times and say how he'd never stopped thinking of her when he was away, but he didn't know how. Plus the look she was giving him said now was defiantly not the time.

"Come" was all the said and it was enough for him to fallow and know not to test her in any way.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Come to dinner" Hissori called throughout the house.

There was a thunder and every one from Niiro to Hiashi was there. Hanabi and Yue came in last. The table was set for them and there were foods from all over the world, proving that these girls were world travelers. Dinner was quiet the women only spoke to each other and the same for the men. Finally at seven-thirty they could go back to their rooms. They all showered and cleaned up for bed. They all could feel a ritual coming from this but none spoke of it. The majority of the girls settled down at ten to read, with the exception of Ino and Temari who were occupied with Kiba and Shikamaru. At eleven all the lights were turned out. All the girls slept soundly, but the boys had disturbing dreams concerning their roommates.

Morning struck through the curtains of all the rooms. Sakura woke first to find that she was trapped by Sasuke, who had his arms around her waist and was half on top of her. Pushing him off rather harshly, so he fell off the bed, Sakura sat up and glared down at him. "Never again" she hissed. As a matter of fact all the men experienced similar events this morning. Tenten woke up with Neji on her and his hands all over her legs and ass. Hinata woke up with Naruto Nuzzling into her chest. Hissori and Sumairu woke up rapped in their roommate's arms. Niiro's position was almost the same as Hinata's and Natsu was that of Tenten's. Tsuki woke up with Gaara's face in her neck and on top of him. He had rapped his arms around her turned and didn't let go. All the men except Shikamaru and Kiba came down with bruises.

**R&R please it will help me feel motivated to put another chapter up. **


	7. Note

Hi guys, so sorry about the long wait but I have really bad writers block and I am thinking of discontinuing this story. If you want me to keep going with it please tell me and give me some ideas. I'm sooooo stuck. so please let me know or I'll just take it FF.

Sorry and thanx.


	8. Chapter 8 Class and Talks

Ok soo I feel really loved right now, because of all the helpful reviews. Thank you so much I think I'll be able to mange a few more chapters before the writers block strikes again, but hopefully it wont. And I'm throwing some avatar stuff in here but no characters. Any who lets get started.

--

Moaning and groaning all the boys sat down at breakfast. Everyone else was there and had raised eye brows while pointedly staring at the boys bruises. The girls looked mighty pleased with them selves and sat airily down to breakfast. The room was very quite due to the lack of consciousness on the younger residents part.

"Well, girls I see you had an eventful morning" smiled Kurenai her only response was several death glares.  

"What are you girls doing today in terms of work and practice?" asked Yue, who was sitting next to a crabby Kakashi.

"We have football practice, and I don't know about classes seeing since we finished the majority of our work" said Niiro.

"Oh, you are having an exam with Lil and you will have class with her too" said Azara.

"Then your gonna have practice with us" smiled Yue.

The girls all nodded in understanding. By this time the plates had been cleared and the girls were all going back up stairs. Of course the boys were fallowing behind like a group of whipped boyfriends. Although Kiba and Shikamaru were already that. Back in the rooms the girls were packing a bunch of books into bags. They all met back up in the hall and with the girls in the lead they set off to where ever they were having class.

They all entered a fairly large room that had many desks set up in it and several chairs along the back. The chairs were being occupied by the girls fathers. The girls all sat down in certain desks with just enough left over for the boys. Grumbling irritably they all sat down in the desk closest to the girl they were assigned. Suddenly the door burst open and in came a woman of about thirty-six. She was small and petite with long purple hair and bright gold eyes. She smiled at all the new comers but did nothing more to acknowledged them.

"All right ladies I will pass out the test and you will have exactly an hour and a half to finnish, understand?" There was a murmur of understanding.

Finally all the tests had been passed out and they were allowed to begin. Immediately all the heads bent low and the sound of pencils and pens scratching across the papers could be heard. The men just sat there watching the girls work. Occasionally one would pick up her head and stair into space with a furrowed brow and then doge back down and start writing again. Thirty-five minutes into the test a younger student came into the classroom and told the teacher she was needed for something outside. Immediately getting up the purple haired women left with the giggling girl.

It was almost as if the room had died and come back to life. All the girls were leaning back in their chairs or whispering to one another. There was silent laughter. Someone had thrown a ball of paper to someone else and now the whole class was passing on and chatting as if they didn't have a test in front of them. They had been talking casually four thirty minutes when Sakura stiffened. Everyone looked at her.

She whispered "she's coming back."

Immediately they all bent over, the paper ball disappeared into someone's pocket, and the teacher entered the room. She smiled at the 'diligently' working girls and walked back to her desk. There was twenty minutes left of the test and you could tell the girls were getting bored and restless. Suddenly, there was a strange flickering on the floor. All the boys looked around and then saw Natsu quietly rub her fingers together and then one of her fingers shot up in flames. Second laster the flame was put out by a little burst of ice that had flown from the direction of Tsuki. The men were all staring wide eyed when it happened again and again. Suddenly the clock struck ten and the test timer went off. Sighing with relief the girls handed their tests in.

"I'll give you a fifteen minuet brake before we start class" called the teacher.

The room came back to life as it had done when the teacher left during the test. The girls were all discussing the test they could hear snatches of talk between two or three girls before it was drowned out by another talking girl.

"It was soooooooo easy."

"I got so bored-"

"way to much time-"

"You're a dumb ass."

The men all were to astounded at the little mishap with fire and ice that they were in shock until halfway through the brake then they all just looked questioningly at each other and then the girls. Tsuki caught Gaara eying her warily and gave him a dirty look.

"Hey guys who are we playing to day?" a random voice of one of the unfamiliar girls said.

"The dirty team I think they are called the comets," said Sakura.

"Ewwwwww" squealed Ino.

"All right ladies back to work" the teacher called. There was a resounding groan in response.

"Now who wants to answer number one from the homework packet?"

Silence ensued and then with a sigh Tenten raised her hand.

"18"

"Correct, oh I guess the guests would like to see the problems too. Hinata please hand these out."

Hinata stood up and started weaving through the chairs and gave each man his own packet. She slammed a couple down, including the one she gave to her father. Once she was back in her seat the class continued. All the men looked down at the packet and were met with Mathematical problems they never even dreamed of. They all looked up and turned to Shikamaru who just shook his head. They all returned their attention to the class in hopes of figuring this out.

"Now did anyone figure out number twenty-one?"

Once again silence and then "Are you serious I got it."

"Why don't you come explain it," the teacher said.

Sakura stood up and walked to the board. Picking up a piece of chalk she began writing random numbers down. Then she began to explain. By the end the room had only grasped the first two sentences and then was completely lost.

"You know what just forget it the answer is 79 and thats all that matters" Sakura said exasperated.

"Right well lets continue" the teacher said.

On problem 67 a bell rang that signaled the end of class. There was a clatter and scrapping of chairs as the girls packed up and began to file out. In the hall there streams of girls heading in different directions. The boys were all worried (secretly) that they would get lost in the stamped of females but surprisingly they kept up with their partners easily. That could also be attributed to the fact that the other girls would stand aside for the girls. It was almost like they ruled the school.

Outside the school Yue stood waiting for them. She smiled but said nothing. Then she turned and lead them into another building.

"I think you all have some problems to settle and you other girls your fathers will be in shortly. I think now is the time to settle these problems, and girls feel free to tell them anything."

She left the room and in came five tall middle aged men. The tension in the air was tangible. No one made a move to speak, then suddenly Hissori ran forward and strait into the arms of a man who looked just like her. Then a man with long black hair came forward and swept Sumairu into a tight hug. Natsu awkwardly gave a man with brown hair a hug. Niiro and Tsuki made no move to greet their fathers.

"You actually came I'm surprised" Niiro said softly.

"Well, this one of the only times I get to see you" the red haired man said.

"Thanks" she whispered and slowly they fallowed the other families out of the room for tours of the grounds.

"Your mother send her love" Tsuki's father said stiffly.

"Isn't that nice" Tsuki said sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"Sakura-"

"Can it dad do you really think I care. You ruined my life, all of you did. None of you ever understood any of us and then you come here and expect us to come back to the hell we just left. Well, I hate to burst you bubble but that isn't gonna happen." Sakura nearly yelled.

Hinata burst out, "Seriously, did you think we were going to just sit there and let you yell disrespect us. We had no self-esteem by the time we left for here. You have know Idea what we are really capable of. You never new that were apart of a select few in each generation that can control the elements. And even if we tried to tell you, which we did, you wouldn't even care. None of you cared. You didn't care enough to realize we were better than we let off. But you know what It's too late now, we don't give a shit about you either."

With that Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Tsuki left the room. All the men looked after them mouthes open.

"Well, what did you expect their not lying" said Ino harshly.

"Do they really hate us?" asked Naruto.

"You verbally abused them, made them feel like nothing, abandoned them, and ignored them. I don't know you guess." Temari said matter-of-factly.

"How do you fix this?" Hinata's father asked.

"Oh weave got a plan" Ino said grinning at Temari.

They then turned to the men and began.

--3--

Please review it helps!!


	9. HELP!

Hey! so I'm really sorry for not updating any of my stories. I have had so much work lately and it doesn't look like it will be getting any better!

I would appreciate reviews by new and old readers with suggestions on any of the stories.

once again i'm really sorry!

reviews will help more the you know!

bye ^-^


End file.
